1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surface treating method for a golf club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 187916 discloses a surface treating method for golf club heads. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, golf club heads 91 are placed into a grinding cylinder 92 containing grinding fluid. A plurality of grinding particles 921 are added into the grinding fluid for impacting and rubbing the surfaces of the golf club heads 91 during various operations (such as rolling or vibration) of the grinding cylinder 92. The grinding fluid is thus stirred and churned to thereby proceed with grinding on the surfaces of the golf club heads 91. In practical use, the grinding particles 921 are selected from particles inevitably having large diameters such that the corner areas “a” (the area between the striking plate 911 and the sole 912), “b” (the area between the crown 913 and the striking plate 911), and “c” (the area between the sole 912 and the back plate 914) each only possessing a narrowed space could not be processed by the large diameters of the grinding particles. Further, overgrinding and overimpacting occur in the other areas of the golf club head while insufficient grinding occurs in these, corner areas “a”, “b”, and “c” where the operational space is limited. Further, such a method can be only used to treat the whole open surface of the golf club head, i.e., local surface treating of the golf club head could not be obtained at the corner areas.